


Darkness and Light

by Mysterious_and_Strange



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_and_Strange/pseuds/Mysterious_and_Strange
Summary: One-shot. As the dawn settled, so did the night. Both unable to exist in harmony, both cursed to fight against each other for all eternity because if one truly falls, the world would end. Nightbringer Yasuo x Dawnbringer Riven





	Darkness and Light

As the dawn settled, so did the night. Both unable to exist in harmony, both cursed to fight against each other for all eternity because if one truly falls, the world would end.

From the sky, she descended. An angel, pure and just, she was a perfect being who had a divine sword behind her back, she's currently the leader of the seraphs that reside in heaven and she is tasked to get rid of all that is impure in the world, even if it is her former lover.  
And from the abyss, he soared. A demon, impure and evil, he was the imperfect being who wielded a sword imbued with hatred and death. Once a proud member of the seraphs now casted away because of his sins. Now he must defend himself and his army from the ones sent to kill him, even if it is his former lover.

And the two, encountered.  
"We meet again, Reaper."  
"Let us dance, Angel."  
"That we shall do."  
As they both close their distance with their hands on their scabbard, the conversation continues.  
The demon started. "Do you know what interesting theory the humans made up?"  
"What would that be?" The angel replied.  
"A famous human painter painted a painting that had us fighting in it, you above, me beneath. And you know what he did? He turned the picture upside down."  
"What does that have to do with anything? Demon..."  
"He called all his advisors and the like to come to see the new painting he had made, and when they arrived, one of them asked, 'Why is the picture upside down?' And the painter took a glass of wine, drank it and said. 'We know better now don't we? My friends. Devil's don't come from hell beneath us, no, they come from the sky.' I find that beautiful, without any proof or even signs in the past that I was an Angel he made a theory like this. Fascinating. And yet, his friends called him crazy, even though he was right all along."  
The angel then smirks and giggles. "You never did change, did you? Yasuo. After all this time you still find these theories by humans entertaining."  
"Yes, I do find them interesting, as to your first question, no, I never had the chance to... But seriously, how long must I confess that I am innocent? That I didn't mean to kill Azazel, I was not myself at the time."  
"I don't know if you're telling the truth nor am I the judge, don't blame me for what is to come. Tell me this, Yasuo. How many times have we fought in the past millennia? All that bloodshed only to have no victor," says Riven.  
Yasuo chuckles and then walks towards the angel, his hand off his sword, he puts his right hand on her cheek and says "Too many to count..."  
"Truly a cruel fate we are bound to, but it is a fate we must obey nonetheless!"  
Riven then swings her sword at Yasuo only to be blocked midway. The demon smirking at the angel as he says. "You mistake light for truth, Angel. We are both two sides of the same coin, you die I die, nothing changes, we will be reborn and be forced to fight each other all over again!"  
Yasuo activated his demonic wings and then at leapt at Riven, the Angel blocked the strike with her left hand and activated divine magic on her left.  
"Divine Soulmass! Azrael! Baraqiel! Cassiel!" Then suddenly 3 light orbs appeared above her, ready to smite down the demon.  
"Already using your divine magic? Then don't mind if I do the same!" Yasuo then same as Riven held his right hand up and activated magic equivalent that of the Angel. "Aspect of the Devil! Jaldaboath!"  
The two spells hit each other and created a big shockwave, sending both back.  
The demon then takes his usual stance and says. "Riven, we both gazed into the abyss, but as it gazed back, I blinked, and before I could fight back it took me by the neck. Drowning me, torturing me, made me kill Azazel and as time went by, I turned mad and from that madness, I grew to be who I am now." He then held his sword up. "Riven, stand aside! I do not wish to hurt you! Because tonight I march into death, though it shall not be my own, for I will have my justice!"  
The angel then says. "You know I can't do that Yasuo! As much as we love each other, there is no escaping this cursed fate!"  
Order. Chaos. Their opposition moved reality into being. From these two came everything. Always necessary, but never without cost. A double-edged blade.  
Riven then activated her unique form. "I am awakened."  
In this moment, the two take form. Light...  
"Discord will be bound in harmony, as you said before Yasuo, let us dance."  
Versus darkness...  
"Day will fall to darkness!" The demon roared.  
"Just as the dawn, will break the darkness!"  
Her's is a warriors control. The radiance of true conviction.  
His, a passionate fury. A rage that burns like embers in the wind.  
"This path you take Riven, I will save you from it!"  
"I do not need saving! The one that needs saving, is you!"  
And as they both finished their sentences, they clashed. Till one of them would break finally break.  
Order. Chaos. In the end, the fate of the universe will be decided.

Hey everyone! Just a quick one-shot :D If you guys want me to continue this and make this into a proper story I could do it :D Only if you guys want it obviously, until then. Peace ;)


End file.
